


Smoke on the Water

by wayfaring_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaring_wolf/pseuds/wayfaring_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wzloty, napięcia, upadki. Fluff, opiekuńczy i kochający Derek. Krótka historia złości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> To drugi z kolei Sterek, jaki napisałam. Postanowiłam na początek pokazać się z lepszej strony, a co tam! Może pierwszy pokażę wam nieco później, teraz poczytajcie sobie o fajkach i kochaniu. Jakbyście mieli jakieś piosenki, które wam by się z tym tekstem kojarzyły (bo tytuł oczywiście ma mało wspólnego z resztą tekstu) to podrzućcie mi, kocham łączenie muzyki z opowiadaniami. Żadna beta tekstu nie widziała, jakby były błędy, proszę o wytknięcie.

Stiles wypalał kolejnego papierosa, opierając się o ścianę budynku. Dłonie trzęsły mu się niemiłosiernie. Napięcie niemal rozrywało go od środka, a podnoszący ciśnienie tytoń nie pomagał. Może był delikatnie uzależniony, ale powód tego uzależnienia był zdecydowanie poważniejszej natury. Jeszcze bardziej podnoszący ciśnienie, przyspieszający puls, oddech, zabierający grunt spod stóp i osłabiający wszystkie mięśnie.  
\- Ostatnio coraz więcej palisz - usłyszał ten głos i całe powietrze z niego uszło. To było prawie jak pomruk, miał ochotę wydać z siebie jednocześnie skowyt jak i skomlenie. Ale nie odezwał się, tylko zgasił niedopałek o ziemię. Nie obracał głowy, nie dawał żadnych znaków, słuchał tylko tych prawie bezszelestnych kroków, czuł obecność zbliżającą się do niego.  
Podkurczył kolana i oparł na nich brodę, obejmując rękoma swoje nogi.  
\- Jesteś obrażony? - W tym pozornie oschłym pytaniu brzmiała troska, którą tylko on potrafił wyczuć. To taka ukryta, niewielka zmiana w zwyczajnym tonie, niewykrywalna dla nieprzyzwyczajonych uszu. Nie, poprawka. Nic, co wypowiedziały te usta nie było zwyczajne. Każde słowo brzmiało niesamowicie, choćby i był to największy banał świata.  
Przełknął ślinę.  
\- Nie bądź zły. - Czuł jak postać siada obok, jak ciepły oddech smaga jego policzek. Takiego ciepła nie dawał siwy dym, wiatr czy cokolwiek innego. To musiało być powietrze wydychane przez te jedne, niepowtarzalne wargi.  
Dlaczego to musiał być tak bardzo okropny moment.  
Odwrócił twarz w przeciwną stronę, ale została ona delikatnie złapana i przekrzywiona. Zamknął oczy, pozwolił się pocałować, chociaż 'pozwolił' to złe słowo. On każdą sekundą błagał o to, żebrał, żądał, przycisnął się mocniej do drugiego ciała, położył dłonie tak, by głaskać gładką skórę karku, by było to mocniejsze, silniejsze... cholera. Czuł jak te wszystkie emocje odpływają z momentem, gdy ich wargi się rozdzieliły. To przecież było tylko przywitanie.  
Nie znosił przywitań i pożegnań. Te pierwsze za pozostawianie tak potwornego napięcia, a drugie za ten paskudny niedosyt. Bez słowa przytulił się do drugiego ciała, wsłuchując się w oddech i miarowe pulsowanie wilczego serca. Wdychał zapach igieł sosnowych, którym przesiąknięta była skórzana kurtka.  
W końcu oderwał się i spróbował się uśmiechnąć słabo. Nie było mu do śmiechu. Zetknął ich czoła, witając się werbalnie.  
\- Umrzesz na raka płuc - mruknął Derek, rozłączając ich.  
Wzruszył ramionami. Zmierzył wzrokiem twarz starszego, przez którą przemawiało zmartwienie.  
Położył dłonie na jego szczęce, podniósł delikatnie kciukiem jego górą wargę, oglądając kły. Gdy Derek był pod ludzką postacią, wyglądały zupełnie niewinnie, tak, jak u każdego innego człowieka. Wilkołak zaśmiał się krótko, czując, że znowu jest obiektem obserwacji.  
\- Nie masz zamiaru się dzisiaj do mnie odzywać, co? - westchnął, po chwili poważniejąc. Zamilkł na chwilę, by po głębokim wdechu zacząć mówić - Przepraszam, że... nie przyszedłem. Że nie przychodziłem. O to chodzi, prawda?  
Stiles powolnie pokiwał głową.  
\- Bo mogłem zadzwonić, a nie zadzwoniłem?  
Znowu przytaknął.  
\- A ty czekałeś?  
Kolejne potwierdzenie.  
\- Ja... nie mogłem. Nie byłem w stanie wykonać nawet głupiego telefonu. Nie potrafiłem, nie miałem siły... - Prawie się jąkał. Nigdy nie był dobry w wyjaśnianiu spraw, nigdy też nie potrzebował tego robić. Ale od momentu, gdy relacje między nim a chłopakiem wskoczyły na bardzo dziwne tory, czuł, że powinien. To było coś na wzór odpowiedzialności, z dzikiego i niezależnego zwierzęcia, musiał stać się nieco bardziej dorosłym i świadomym. Czuł, jakby młodszy był ważną częścią jego życia, stada.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dorosły mężczyzna, o nieprzeciętnej, nadnaturalnej sile, nie mógł napisać smsa, albo odebrać telefon? Dzwoniłem z milion razy - rzucił, zdenerwowany. - Derek, to były dwa tygodnie. Jakbyś zapadł się pod ziemię, nie dawałeś znaku życia. Myślałem, że leżysz gdzieś martwy w lesie, albo umierasz w jakiejś jaskini, albo, że cię znowu porwano, że zapuszkowano cię jak tuńczyka jakimś w lochu, nie chodzi nawet o wczorajszy dzień, ale... Koleś, już myślałem, że się nigdy nie zobaczymy. Spotkanie spotkaniem, czekałem na nie, chciałem być spokojny. Nie spałem. Prawie nie jadłem. Ojciec już myślał, że znowu zaczynam świrować i znów choruje. Wiesz, czasem zachowujesz się gorzej niż dziecko. Proszę cie, nie możesz mi robić takich rzeczy, nie możesz znikać bez słowa! - mówił praktycznie na jednym wdechu, podniesionym głosem. Czuł, że to wszystko w nim narasta, że zaraz od tego eksploduje - Naucz się w końcu, że ja nie słyszę bicia twojego serca z kilku kilometrów, że wycie mnie nie rozbudza, a zapachy nie mają dla mnie takiego znaczenia. Jestem inny. Słaby. Nietrwały. Nie jestem żadnym wilkołakiem, czy czymś tam. Jestem zwykły.  
W tym momencie Derek miał ochotę wytłumaczyć mu, jak bardzo się myli. Jak bardzo nieprzeciętny był w porównaniu z otaczającą go resztą, że tak naprawdę był silniejszy od niejednej nadnaturalnej istoty. Ale wolał zamilknąć, przyjmując wszystkie słowa. Zrobiło mu się odrobinę głupio.  
Ale to nie tak, że go nie było przez cały czas. Zawsze starał się chociaż przez moment sprawdzić, czy wszystko było dobrze. Obserwował, jak chłopak leżał na łóżku, czasem jak się uczył. To przez okno, to z daleka. Wszystko przez durną sytuację z rodziną łowców Calevaras, fałszywymi tropami i setką innych zmartwień. Jakiś zbuntowany omega na jego terenie. Problem z kilkoma betami, wszystko nagromadziło się w jednym momencie. Naprawdę wracał zmordowany do domu, po godzinach biegania, jazdy, odkręcania wszystkiego i jedynym czego pragnął, to był sen. To wszystko trwało już od kilku miesięcy, ale w ostatnim czasie naprawdę przybrało na sile. Ale zwyczajnie nie chciał chłopaka niczym martwić. Wstał z ziemi i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Stilesa.  
\- Chodź ze mną.  
Gdy wstali, pociągnął młodszego w stronę swojego samochodu. Zamierzał zabrać ich z dala od miasteczka, z dala od natarczywych myśli i pytań bez odpowiedzi. Tam, gdzie by naprawdę byli ze sobą w sposób, w jaki rzadko kiedy mieli okazję. Zawsze towarzyszył im pośpiech, napięcie, nerwy, niepokój, przestał się dziwić Stilesowi, że zaczął palić. Gdyby nie siła woli i fakt, że wilkołaki były nieczułe na wszelkiego rodzaju używki, pewnie też wpadłby w jakiś chemiczny nałóg. Jak na razie jedyną chemią jaką zażywał, jaką chciał zażywać, była ta wątła i krucha między nimi.  
Trudno było wyjaśnić proces powstania tej relacji. Po prostu przez zbyt wiele rzeczy przechodzili wspólnie, zbyt kręgosłupy ich żyć zaczynały się ze sobą splatać. Oboje tego potrzebowali, wzajemnego poczucia obecności.  
Wsiedli do auta, milcząc. Atmosferę dałoby się kroić nożem. Derek miał ochotę chwycić rękę Stilesa, tak jak niegdyś miał w zwyczaju kierując, ale po takiej przerwie trzeba było wszystko od nowa. Pozwolić chłopakowi się przyzwyczaić, ochłonąć. Był w pełni świadomy tego, że zawalił, więc teraz chciał odbudować to najszybciej jak się dało, póki wieża jeszcze nie runęła. Jedna opcja i jedno miejsce przychodziły mu do głowy. Przyspieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej być u celu podróży.  
Po chwili jazdy włączył muzykę, cicho, jakby chcąc dać przestrzeń myślom chłopaka. Ten wyznał mu kiedyś, że nic go tak nie rozprasza jak hałas.  
Minęli kilka miast, przejechali las, całkiem sporo oddalili się od Beacon Hills. Stiles wgapiał się za okno, z ulgą traktując odległość. Nie był co prawda pewien co z tego wyniknie. Będą rozmawiać? Wilkołak nigdy zbyt wiele nie mówił. Zakończą to? Może to ma być koniec. Tak bardzo tego nie chciał, tak bardzo się bał.  
W tym momencie jego dłoń została nakryta inną. Nie odtrącił jej, to był komunikat w stylu, żeby się przestał denerwować. Ale to w nim znów zaczynało się gromadzić.  
\- Powiesz mi gdzie jedziemy? - spytał, gdy poczuł się zbyt przyduszony własnymi myślami. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna chłonął od niego wszystkie emocje i wie o tym, że jeszcze trochę, a znów wybuchnie. Nie chciał krzyczeć, wolałby się po prostu uspokoić.  
\- W jedno, nietypowe miejsce. Gdzie będziemy sami, gdzie będziesz mógł powiedzieć mi wszystko, a ja będę słuchał każdego słowa i obiecuję, że każde wezmę sobie do serca...  
\- Nie, nie - przerwał starszemu monolog. - Źle myślisz. Nie żądam, żebyś się zmienił tylko... - urwał, zabrał swoją dłoń spod ręki Hale'a.  
\- Tylko...?  
\- Tylko chcę, byś przy mnie był. Tylko tyle. - Podkulił nogi na siedzeniu, odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na Dereka.  
Wilkołak westchnął ciężko. Ile by dał, by móc być cały czas przy chłopaku. Nie miałby nic przeciwko bycia jego stróżującym psem, chodzić przy nodze, nigdy nie spuszczać z oczu...  
Skręcił w bok, wjeżdżając na polną drogę. Niebo już pociemniało, słońce żegnało się z ziemią rozrzucając dookoła czerwienie i fiolety. Mijali sady, dojrzałą kukurydzę, jakieś stare spichlerze i stodoły. Gdy zrobiło się już niemal zupełnie ciemno, w końcu znaleźli się pod lasem. Derek zatrzymał samochód, zmierzył wzrokiem skulonego Stilinskiego. Wyglądał nie najlepiej.  
\- Chodź ze mną - powiedział, starając się by jego głos brzmiał jak najcieplej.  
Wysiedli z auta i ruszyli w głąb lasu. Hale chwycił młodszego za dłoń, kierując ich krokami. Milczeli, jakiekolwiek słowa zdawały się być nie na miejscu. Słowa mogły być źródłem nieporozumień, jak pomiędzy lisem a Małym Księciem, tak między Derekiem a Stilesem. Chociaż cukrowa lektura miała niewiele wspólnego z ich rzeczywistością, nawet o niej nie myśleli. Ich myśli obijały się o zupełnie inne płaszczyzny, może nawet przeplatałyby się, gdyby mogły się nawzajem zetknąć. Po dłuższym marszu znaleźli się na niewielkiej leśnej łące, z wysoką trawą.  
Chłopak się spodziewał, że w takim miejscu jak to, będzie cicho. Jednak świerszcze i żaby, sowy i inne nocne stworzenia, dawały o sobie znać ze zdwojoną mocą. Dostrzegł chmarę świetlików, mieniących się w mroku rozświetlonym księżycem. Derek pociągnął ich do przodu, na środek polany. Usiadł, zmuszając Stilesa do tego samego, by po chwili położyć się na trawie. Stilinski zrobił to samo, położył się ramię przy ramieniu, tak, jak miało to miejsce na początku ich znajomości. Wtedy byli pełni emocji, zagrożenia i napięcia, teraz otaczał ich całkowity spokój. Wziął głęboki wdech czystego, nocnego powietrza. Spojrzał w niebo i oniemiał, porażony potęgą tego, co zobaczył. Rogalik księżyca był otoczony przez miliony gwiazd, tak jasnych i widocznych, jakich jeszcze w życiu nie oglądał. Nie zagłuszane światłem miast, z daleka od cywilizacji wyglądały niesamowicie. Uświadomił sobie, że wstrzymał oddech. Wypuścił go po chwili, prychając ze zdumieniem.  
\- Wow - to było jedyne, na co było go stać.  
\- Niesamowite, prawda? - Derek uśmiechnął się. Lubił to miejsce, ze względu na to, że tutaj czuł się naprawdę z daleka od społeczeństwa, w całkowitej izolacji. Nie słyszał miasta, samochodów, ludzkich głosów. Jedyną istniejącą dla niego osobą był teraz Stiles, leżący tuż obok. Mógł dzielić z nim swoją prywatną oazę. W żadnym innym miejscu niebo nie wyglądało tak pięknie, jak tutaj.  
\- Ta - rzucił, przysuwając się bliżej. Został objęty ramieniem, przygarnięty. Mógłby tak leżeć i leżeć, topiąc się w tym błogim uczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Od kilku lat jego życie przesiąknięte było niebezpieczeństwami, jednak gdy leżał na trawie tuż obok osoby, której bezgranicznie ufał, to wszystko odchodziło. W tym miejscu nic nie było ważne, nie istniało żadne Beacon Hills, nie istnieli inni ludzie czy potwory. Istniało niebo i ciepło. Tylko tyle.  
\- Mieliśmy porozmawiać, Sti... - Nie dokończył, bo jego usta zostały zamknięte przez inne, składające niezwykle absorbujący pocałunek. Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym młodszy oderwał się, kładąc głowę na piersi wilkołaka. - Co mam przez to rozumieć? - spytał, zmieszany.  
\- Że błagam cię tylko o jedno. Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie opuszczaj, a zupełnie wszystko będzie dobrze. Bez ciebie jestem słaby - szepnął gorzko, wtulając się w mężczyznę.  
Derek zaczął głaskać go po głowie, by po chwili złożyć na niej krótki pocałunek.  
\- Będę twoją siłą. Będę. Póki śmierć nie rozłączy - mruknął z utkwionym wzrokiem w niebo.  
\- Póki śmierć nie rozłączy - powtórzył i spojrzał w tę samą stronę. I nic więcej nie było dla niego ważne, poza nimi samymi na pustej polanie, w tą chłodną, bezchmurną noc.


End file.
